Me faltaron estrellas
by AcheleB
Summary: Anoche miré al cielo y empecé a dar a cada estrella una razón por la que te amo. Me faltaron estrellas. Mi primer Ginny/Hermione...espero que les guste.
1. Cosquillas peligrosas

**Disclaimer**: EL mundo y los pesonajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling pero esta historia es mía. Esto se aplicará a todos y cada uno de los capítulos que formen este FanFic.

peligrosas...

Ginny cursaba su quinto año en Hogwarts. Todo el mundo mágico pensaba que estaba enamorada de Harry Potter,pues salia con el, y eso era cierto hasta hacia mas o menos un año...

**FLASHBACK:**

Era navidad, por eso los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en La Madriguera.

Las dos chicas estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja, Hermione,leyendo un libro, y Ginny, observando a la castaña con una cara muy divertida, estaban tumbadas en la cama de la pelirroja una al lado de la otra. Cuando de repente por la ventana entró una lechuza negra como el carbón con ojos amarillos.

-No la reconozco¿De quien es Hermione?

-¿Qué?-dijo hermione sacando los ojos del libro.

-No me estabas escuchando. ¿Verdad?-dijo la pelirroja un poco ofendida.

-No, es que estaba leyendo-La castaña señaló el libro.

-¿Sabes de quien es esa lechuza?

-eh..si..esta carta es para mi..-Hermione se levantó y rápidamente cogió el sobre que llevaba consigo la lechuza.

-¿Ah, si?-Ginny se levantó-¿De quien es?

-De..de Viktor-La castaña se fue alejando nerviosa de su amiga, sabia lo que se avecinaba o eso creía.

-¿A que me la dejas?-dijo la pelirroja con voz juguetona.

-No Ginny- Se alejó más de ella

Entonces Ginny empezó a perseguir a Hermione por toda la habitación..incluso pasando por encima de la cama.

-.¡Ginny noo!-dijo Hermione entre risas

La pelirroja empezó a reír con mas intensidad.

-Dejame ver la carta o te atacare con mi arma secreta!-Le advirtió divertida.

-¿Que arma?-Preguntó una sorprendida Hermione.

-Es secreta, dame la carta y no sufrirás daño alguno-dijo Ginny intentando poner cara de mala...pero al final acabo riéndose.

-Habrá que arriesgarse, ¿no crees?-dijo la castaña con un tono sensual.

Ginny tardo en reaccionar, pues lo que había dicho Hermione le había hecho imaginar algo un poco incomodo en esa situación.

-Te vas a enterar-dijo antes de tirarse encima de Hermione para hacerle cosquillas

-No! ...para..-Era imposible parar de reír-..Ginny no seas..mala, te..te doy la carta..pero para..jajaja-Le dijo rindiéndose ante ella.

-La carta ya no me interesa..tendrías que habértelo pensado antes.-No paró de hacerle cosquillas hasta que las dos se cayeron en la cama, Ginny encima de Hermione. La pelirroja se puso a cuatro patas para separarse un poco, aun un poco aturdida por el golpe.

Hermione intento levantarse pero Ginny en ese momento le cogió de la barbilla y se acerco a ella.

Su nariz y la de la castaña se rozaron ,pero ninguna de las dos se alejó.

-No..-Hermione intentó hablar, pero los labios de la pelirroja le interrumpieron. Al principio Hermione no sabia que hacer estaba sorprendida pero a la vez estaba muy cómoda en esa situación, Los labios de Ginny eran tan suaves, tan finos, estaba impactada por aquello pero al final se rindió y se dejo llevar, fue cerrando los ojos.. Fue un beso tierno, delicado, aunque fue creciendo la intensidad.

Cuando las dos chicas necesitaron oxigeno para respirar se separaron. Ginny automáticamente se levantó aun sorprendida por su reacción.

-Lo siento, no sé..perdón-dijo Ginny

-No te disculpes, yo también he aportado y bastante-dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

-Pero no ha significado nada, ¿verdad?-Preguntó dudosa Ginny.

-¡No!.¡Yo amo a tu hermano!

-Y yo a Harry,,,-dijo Ginny medio enfadada con Hermione.

-Pues deja el tema, y no vuelvas a hablar de ello-dijo la castaña saliendo por la puerta de la habitación

La joven pelirroja se quedo pensando unos minutos, sin ni siquiera poder moverse debido a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Mejor me voy a dar una vuelta.-dijo Ginny saltando por la ventana y cayendo encima de su escoba.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**


	2. Ni yo misma lo entendí

** YO MISMA LO ENTENDÍ...**

_Había pasado un año desde aquel momento. Los cuatro chicos se encontraban hablando en la sala común sobre que harían aquellas navidades. Ginny en frente de Hermione y al lado de Harry, y al lado de la castaña se encontraba Ron._

_Hermione estaba triste, pensativa, distraída (cosa muy rara en ella), sin en cambio la pelirroja estaba más animada que nunca, bueno o eso parecía en verdad esas fechas solo le hacían tener mas dudas y más miedo, por eso intentaba ocultarlo._

_-Podríamos ir a..a...-dijo Ginny, al principio animada pero su voz fue cayendo al ver la cara de la castaña. La miró detalladamente y por un segundo Hermione le devolvió la mirada._

_-Hermione..-Intentó hablar la pelirroja pero las palabras no salían de su boca._

_-Hermione estas muy rara-dijo Harry, ayudando a su novia._

_-Estoy bien chicos.-Contestó inmediatamente intentando sonreír._

_Ninguno de los tres se lo creyó , pero continuaron con su conversación._

_-¿Hermione donde te gustaría ir a ti?-dijo Ginny con un tono muy dulce para que su castaña se animara._

_-¿Yo? Prefiero quedarme en La Madriguera toda la navidad...-dijo Hermoine mirando el suelo._

_-¡Basta ya Hermione! A ti siempre te ha gustado la navidad siempre te ha gustado ir de compras en estas fechas, ir a comer a restaurantes, no sé lo típico-Gritó Ginny poniéndose de pie. La rabia que sintió en ese momento hizo que unas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.._

_La castaña se puso de pie y andó hacia delante y en cuanto paso por al lado de la pelirroja le dijo:_

_-Por eso mismo. No puedo aceptar que me guste tanto-dijo Hermione (los tres chicos lo escucharon)_

_-¡Eso no tiene sentido!-volvió a gritar Ginny._

_-Perdón, no llores-La castaña quitó las lagrimas de la cara a la pelirroja y acto __seguido salió de la sala común, dejando a los tres un poco desconcertados por su actitud._

_-¡Estoy harta de esto!-No pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a salir y sin más salió corriendo hacia su habitación._

_Los dos chicos se miraron, sabían perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer._

_Hermione se encontraba apoyada en un árbol del patio de Hogwarts, intentando pensar sin que el nombre de Ginny apareciese en eso pensamientos, aunque parecía ser imposible._

_-Hola-dijo Harry sentándose a su lado._

_-Hola...-dijo en un susurro con la mirada perdida entre los árboles._

_.Hermione ¿Qué te pasa últimamente?-El pelinegro cogió la mano de la castaña._

_-Nada, es solo que no son los mejores días para pensar-dijo Hermione._

_-Tiene algo que ver con Ginny,¿verdad?_

_-Eh..como..si..¿Cómo lo sabes?-Empezó a jugar con sus manos y por primera vez miró al chico a los ojos, mostrándole su confusión._

_-Ginny esta muy mal -Hermione agachó la cabeza- si estáis mal, arreglarlo. Te necesita, ha estado muy distante desde hace tiempo,esta distinta Hermione al igual que tu._

_-Harry, no hay manera de arreglarlo, porque en verdad no es un problema-La frustración que sentía la estaba matando, ojala pudiera gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que ocurría, lo que sentía.._

_-Entonces no lo entiendo . Hace una semana estabais como siempre y de golpe cuando llega navidad os distanciáis y estáis tristes, alejadas de todo, no lo entiendo Hermione._

_-Ni yo misma lo entiendo Harry, ni yo misma lo entendí...-Hermione dijo esto ultimo en un susurro, después se levantó y se dirigió al interior del castillo, seguramente a la biblioteca._

_-Ginny soy yo, ábreme la puerta por favor-dijo Ron por enésima vez_

_-Ron, no tengo ganas de hablar...dejame sola un rato por favor-dijo la pelirroja __entre lagrimas._

_Ron bajó las escaleras, sabía que su hermana necesitaba estar sola y pensar con claridad._

_-¿Que tal te ha ido a ti?-dijo al ver a Harry en la sala común._

_-Mal. Hermione esta mal de verdad,esta -Suspiró cansado._

_-Ginny, esta igual-El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de su amigo, también un poco cansado de aquella situación._

_Después de un rato cierta pelirroja bajó por las escaleras. Mientras Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico en la sala común._

_-¿Donde esta Hermione?-Dijo la chica con determinación en su rostro, ya no lloraba aunque se podía ver claramente que había estado horas derramando lágrimas._

_-Creo que en la biblioteca-dijeron los dos a la vez, ¿Dónde iba a estar Hermione Granger?_

_Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta Ginny ya no estaba allí, había salido disparada a la búsqueda de la castaña._

_Al llegar a la biblioteca Ginny vio a Hermione sentada en una silla con un de los tantos libros que había en la mesa, se sentó a su lado._

_-Perdón, no debí gritarte como te grite-dijo mirando al suelo_

_-Si debiste-Dejó el libro en el suelo para prestar más atención a lo que Ginny decía.-Perdoname tu a mi-dijo intentando buscar la mirada d ella pelirroja._

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte..-susurró levantando su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos miel que le volvían loca._

_-Si, yo me he comportado como una niña, me he alejado de ti y no he sabido ver que estabas mal por mi culpa-Se sinceró las más mayor._

_Ginny levanto la mirada para ver a Hermione a los mordió el labio lo que hizo que la castaña entreabriese la boca, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. La pelirroja se acercó más a Hermione y esta sin darse cuenta echó su cuerpo hacia delante lo que hizo que las chicas quedaran a pocos centímetros. La respiración de Hermione estaba agitada, podía sentir el agradable aliento de Ginny en su boca.._

_-Me tengo que ir, perdoname por favor-Cogió su libro y saliendo de la biblioteca, dejando a una Ginny confusa._


	3. Te quiero

** QUIERO...**

Los cuatro se aparecieron en el jardín de La Madriguera, pues como era costumbre pasarían allí la Navidad. Pasaron sobre el césped sin cortar, que tanto caracterizaba a aquel jardín hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¡Mama!-gritó Ginny al ver como su madre abría la puerta, se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

"**Que mona es por Merlin"-pensó Hermione-¡No! No pienses esas cosas, sabes que todo esto está mal...-intentaba una y otra vez no pensar así de aquella pelirroja pero parecía ser una misión inalcanzable.**

-Hola mama-El pelirrojo le dio dos cariñosos besos a su madre.

-Señora Weasley-dijo el pelinegro con tono formal.

-Hola señora Weasley-Ahora era la castaña quien entraba a la casa, no antes sin abrazar y saludar a Molly.

-A estas alturas y seguís llamándome señora Weasley-Se rió al darse cuanta de que, ciertamente, después de tantos años continuaban hablándole de usted.

Ron y Ginny no pudieron evitar reírse, pero al ver la cara asesina de sus dos amigos decidieron detener sus carcajadas, aunque sus sonrisas los delataban fácilmente.

-Ya saben como van. Harry con Ron y Hermione con Ginny. Y nada de cambiar de habitación por la noche- Advirtió la señora Weasley señalando a la pelirroja y a Harry, quienes agacharon la cabeza avergonzados.

Antes de empezar a comer decidieron subir todo el equipaje y sus respectivas lechuzas a sus habitaciones. Bueno, en realidad fue Molly quien les obligó a hacerlo.

-¿Sabes que Hermione? Para el año nuevo tengo una gran propósito-dijo Ginny mientras entraban al cuarto.

-¿A si?¿De que se trata?-dijo Hermione sorprendida, pues la pelirroja nunca tenia propósitos de año nuevo y siempre se reía cuando ella le decía que no podía vivir sin objetivos.

-Enseñarte a volar con la escoba-No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al comprobar la cara de horror de la castaña al oír su propósito.

-No, ni se te ocurra-Se rió con su amiga, sabía que lo decía en broma, pues uno de sus mayores miedos eran las escobas o por lo menos las que volaban.

-Cada año me dices que tengo que tener unos propósitos y mas difícil de conseguir que este no hay-dijo Ginny sin dejar de reírse.

-Tonta...-susurró mientras se tiraba en su cama. Cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida mientras la pelirroja ordenaba las cosas.

-Hermione..-La pelirroja se giró y vio que la castaña dormía en posición fetal.. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciar su rostro de una forma suave. Fue acercándose lentamente a su oído.

-Te estas quedando dormida-Musitó.

-Te quiero..-dijo Hermione y se movió incómoda en la cama. Ginny se levanto de golpe de la cama, lo que hizo que la castaña se sobresaltase del susto.

-¿Que pasa?..¿Ginny?-dijo aun un poco confusa, ni siquiera se acordaba de haberse quedado dormida.

-No, nada es que te estabas quedando dormida y te intentaba despertar- se alejó más de la cama donde aun estaba Hermione.

-¿Estás bien?-Hermione se levantó y se fue acercando a la pelirroja para comprobar lo que le ocurría.

-Si, pero necesito saber una cosa-Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Vale, ven-Cogió a Ginny de la mano para que se sentase con ella en la cama.

-Tu-suspiró preparándose para la pregunta-¿Hermione quieres a mi hermano?-Fue directa, necesitaba saberlo. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo aquella pregunta rondaba por su cabeza.

La castaña empezó a jugar con sus manos, estaba nerviosa se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia.

-Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta-Se volvió a levantar de la cama, desconcertando bastante a la pelirroja.

-Hace un año que no me hablas de él, o por lo menos de la manera en que antes lo hacías -Imitó a Hermione hasta quedar detrás de ella..

-Ginny...-dijo la castaña dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la pelirroja.

-Necesito saberlo Hermione ,por favor-Le rogó. Le dolía pensar que aun amaba a su ía pasado un año difícil en el que no sabía lo que sentía, en el que había cometido errores como empezar a salir con Harry. Sabía perfectamente que quería a Harry pero desde el segundo en que rozó los labios de aquella castaña lo supo, supo que nada volvería a ser como antes...

-Estoy harta de que todo el mundo piense eso.-Dijo enfadada y desviando la vista de la pelirroja.

-¿El que?-preguntó curiosa.

-Me preguntas si amo a tu hermano, porque crees que es verdad al igual que todo el mundo-La miró a los ojos desafiante, estaba realmente harta de aquello. De sentir que traicionaba a Ron por pensar en Ginny de una manera que...bueno digamos que era más que amistad. Ella no estaba atada con el pelirrojo, no eran novios, no eran nada más que amigos.

-No es que lo piense Hermione, es que, antes no parabas de hablar de el, incluso llorabas cada día por el. Pero ya no, y quiero saber si aun lo quieres porque no quiero que le hagas daño.-dijo Ginny, Hermione le abrazó.

-Ginny- Sollozó-no quiero a tu hermano, le quise, pero ahora-suspiró respirando el dulce aroma de la pelirroja-No puedo quererle-dijo la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos. Después de unos minutos las dos chicas se separaron.

-¿No le quieres?-dijo la pelirroja cogiendo a Hermione por la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos. La castaña tragó saliva dificultosamente ,mientras Ginny se acercaba más a ella.

-No Ginny- Le costaba hablar con normalidad, podía sentir como el aliento de la pelirroja entraba en su boca y sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones, intenciones que sabía que no sería capaz de resistir.

Al final Hermione hizo que la poca distancia que les separaba desapareciese besando a Ginny .Le por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella, acto seguido la pelirroja rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar más el beso.

Empezó como un beso tierno,pero el calor en las chicas fue subiendo al igual que la intensidad de aquel beso que tanto esperaban.

Pero de repente unos ruidos hicieron que se separasen bruscamente, alguien había picado a la puerta.

-Chicas, hay que bajar a comer-dijo Harry detrás de la puerta.

-Ahora vamos-dijo Hermione aun con su voz agitada.


	4. No puedo decirte que te quiero

La castaña dio la espalda a la pelirroja-Deberíamos bajar..-dijo Hermione muy bajito, como si no tuviera fuerzas suficientes para hablar

-Si..-desvió su mirada al suelo. Las dos salieron de aquella habitación como si nada hubiese ocurrido. pero antes de llegar al comedor Ginny cogió a Hermione del brazo para que le mirase.

-¿Me vas ha hacer lo mismo que la ultima vez?-Se podía notar el rencor en su voz, el enfado que llevaba guardando desde hacía bastante tiempo tal vez demasiado.

-¿De que..?-dijo Hermione girándose un poco confundida, aunque en el fondo sabía perfectamente a que se refería su preciada pelirroja.

-Me vas a ignorar durante una semana hasta que creas que se me ha olvidado y después harás como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ¿o me equivoco?-Subió un poco el tono de voz.

-Ahora no es el momento Ginny -dijo la castaña volviéndose a girar, intentando continuar con su camino.

-¿Ahora no? ¿Y cuando? ¿Cuando vas ha aceptarlo de una maldita vez?-Ahora si, la pelirroja subió su tono de voz hasta el punto de que todo el mundo que se situaba en aquel momento en aquella casa la escuchara.

-Baja la voz Ginny-dijo Hermione

-A ti solo te importa lo que los demás puedan pensar,¿ no? No te importa lo que yo pueda llegar a sentir, ¿verdad?-volvió a gritar Ginny, esta vez sin poder contener su llanto.

-¿Que pasa chicas?-dijo Ron apareciendo en la escena.

-Nada..-Fue lo único que contestó la castaña mientras sus piernas bajaban un escalón más.

-Si, nada, parece ser que no ha pasado nada .¡Como siempre!-La pelirroja, ya sin poder contener sus sentimientos, corrió hacia su habitación. Dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta.

-Ginn..-Intentó gritar Ron para que su hermana bajara .pero Hermione le interrumpió.

-Déjale por favor, tiene motivos para estar así-Y sin más se fue al comedor.

Todos estaban en la mesa: Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione,Harry, George, Fred(los gemelos trabajaban ya en la tienda por eso casi nunca estaban en casa)

-¿Que no te gusta Hermione?-Preguntó Molly al observar como la castaña no hacía otra cosa más que jugar con el tenedor.

-No es eso, es que no tengo mucha hambre.

-Debes comer algo-Comentó Ron mirando a Hermione con preocupación.

-No,si me disculpáis tengo que hacer por la comida-dijo Hermione levantándose y dirigiéndose al patio.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Antes discutía otra vez con Ginny..-dijo Ron

En cuanto se sentó bajo aquel árbol, donde una vez ella y su pelirroja escribieron sus nombres jurando una amistad eterna, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes como si de algo automático se tratara.

-¿Que os esta pasando?-Su amigo se acercó a ella con un caminar un tanto pasivo.

-Tiene razones para gritarme, me comporto como una idiota con ella..-dijo Hermione

-¿Porque dices eso ?-dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

-Porque..si..-No podía explicarle que había besado a su novia y que sabía perfectamente, aunque no quería admitirlo, que lo que sentí hacia ella era mucho más que una amistad. Sería de locos.

-Ve a hablar con ella-El pelinegro se puso de pie ofreciéndole la mano a Hermione.

-No es tan fácil- Se excusó la castaña, intentando salir del apuro.

-Si lo es, ¡venga!-Si Harry supiera lo que había pasado...Hermione se levantó y caminó hasta quedar en frente de la puerta de la pelirroja. Sus nervios hicieron presencia en su cuerpo, tembló, sabiendo que si entraba allí muchas cosas cambiarían. Después de unos cuantos minutos de reflexión, con decisión tocó a la puerta.

-Dejarme en paz-Fue lo que recibió de respuesta. Normal que Ginny estuviese enfadada, ¿Quién no lo estaría?

-No puedo, necesito hablar contigo- La castaña se pegó a la puerta para escuchar lo que la pelirroja le decía. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, estuvo así un buen rato esperando, pero al ver que no parecía que Ginny respondiera decidió dar media vuelta y volver en otro momento.

-Pasa- La pelirroja se había percatado de los pasos de Hermione alejándose y en un acto desesperado le contestó.

-Soy una idiota por comportarme como me comporto, pero Ginny no me merezco a alguien como tu. No merezco nada de esto, eres demasiado para mí-Entró rápidamente entendiendo que tal vez, la pelirroja se arrepintiera. Se sentó a su lado, observándole detalladamente.

-Eso lo tendré que decidir yo-Susurró mirándole a los ojos. Toda la rabia que había sentido, se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos.

-No quiero hacerle daño a Harry o a Ron..-dijo Hermione

-Entonces,¿ prefieres hacérmelo a mi? Porque cada vez que haces como si nada pasara, cada vez que me dices que te alegras por mi relación con Harry- Cerró sus manos con fuerza-Hace daño.

-Sabes que eso es lo que menos deseo- Le miró con adoración.

-¿Tu crees que yo quiero hacerles daño?-Preguntó acercándose, inconscientemente, cada vez más a la dueña de aquellos ojos miel.

-No-Negó con la cabeza.

- Yo no decidí sentir lo que siento por ti, pero lo eres todo para mí-Le acarició con suavidad la mejilla- y no puedo más con toda esta falsedad. Lo siento pero es que no puedo más-Dijo Ginny con una gran tristeza.

-Ginny..-La castaña abrazó, como pudo debido a su posición, a la pelirroja-Perdóname por favor- Se aferró a ella con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-No vale-dijo la pelirroja poniéndose juguetona.

-¿Cómo que no vale?-Hermione se separó un tanto confusa mientras se limpiaba alguna lágrima que había decidido salir.

-Me abrazas y me dices que te perdone ¿Cómo pretendes que te diga que no te perdono si me estas abrazando de esa manera? Tramposa.

-Te echaba de menos-dijo la castaña al comprobar que Ginny solo estaba bromeando. La pelirroja aun abrazada a Hermione se acercó al cuello de esta.

-Me haces cosquillas-Soltó una pequeña risa que cesó al sentir como Ginny le besaba apasionadamente desde su clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

-No pretendo hacerte cosquillas- Susurró haciendo estremecer a Hermione.- No sabes cuanto te he deseado..-La castaña estaba totalmente cautivada con los besos de su rebelde pelirroja y además el aroma que desprendía Ginny no ayudaba a mantener la cordura. La estaba volviendo loca.

Las dos se fueron tumbando hacia atrás, cayendo en la cama.

-Eres tan...-Suspiró. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el suspiro de enamorada que acababa de soltar Ginny. Se acercó lentamente a su cuerpo, hasta que las dos quedaron completamente pegadas y finalmente la besó.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron entre besos hasta que unos golpes en la puerta les sacaron de su mundo. Las dos se levantaron corriendo, las dos se miraron entre si, confirmando que estaban en buena condiciones.

Harry abrió la puerta.

-Amor, vengo a saber como estas-dijo el pelinegro, Ginny se acercó a el.

-Estoy bien, muy bien.-Le sonrió y el chico unió sus labios con los de la pelirroja. Hermione giró la cara para no mirar, sentía que todo el amor que sentía por Ginny se podía convertir en odio hacia Harry, aunque este fuera su mejor amigo. No era dueña ni de su cuerpo ni de sus pensamientos.

-Me alegro, ¿vienes a dar una vuelta?

Ginny dudó, pero después de mirar a la castaña, esta afirmó como dándole permiso.

-Esperame diez minutos a bajo por favor, ahora voy -Harry asintió y después cerró la puerta.

-Perdón..-Musitó de una forma casi inaudible.

-Perdón ¿por que?- Ginny miro el suelo.

-Por salir con Harry -La castaña caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con ella.

-No te voy a decir que no me molesta porque sabes que me molesta y mucho, pero fue mi culpa el que tu empezaras a salir con el. Tendría que haber hablado antes contigo y entonces hubieses salido conmigo-dijo Hermione, lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero no puedo seguir engañando, yo le quiero mucho y lo ame. No puedo seguir diciéndole que le amo -dijo Ginny

-¿Quieres que me ponga celosa? Aun no me has dicho que me quieres y me dices que le quieres a el.-Se aproximó aun más a ella.

-No quiero mentirte Hermione..-Hermione puso cara de sorprendida.

-No puedo decirte que te quiero.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Ah, ¿no puedes? Vale,vale-Se giró para mirar por la ventana, intentando parecer ofendida.

-Seras tontita, sabes que te amo-dijo Ginny cogiendo a Hermione por detrás.

-Harry te espera-dijo la castaña girándose para quedar cara a cara con la pelirroja.

- Te digo que te amo ¿Y tu me dices que Harry me espera?-dijo Ginny aun pegada a Hermione. Esta unió sus labios con los de la pelirroja, dándole a entender que también la amaba.

-Me cuesta decir lo que siento..

-Pues yo quiero que me lo digas..-dijo Ginny desafiante

-Tal vez, te lo digo después..-dijo Hermione también desafiante y empujó a Ginny hacia la puerta

-¿Me estas echando?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Es que si no te vas ya ,no creo que salgas de esta habitación hasta mañana por la mañana, no te dejaría. Así que vete ya con Harry.

-Adiós..-Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ginny antes de desaparecer por la puerta


	5. Casual castigo

Casual castigo

Tres semanas habían transcurrido, por consecuencia la Navidad había finalizado y parecía ser que también los buenos momentos...

**Flashback:**

Era viernes por la tarde y los cuatro chicos se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, como siempre a aquella hora.

-Nosotros tenemos que ir a entrenar, mañana hay un partido muy importante. Ginny, ¿vienes o entrenas después?-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba.

-Me quedo.- El chico se levantó, juntó sus labios con los de la pelirroja, esta respondió al beso. Pero no sé dio cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en la castaña.

Después de despedirse tanto Ron como Harry desaparecieron por la puerta.

-¿Porqué tienes que hacer eso delante mío?-Le gritó poniéndose de pie.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó confusa.

-¡Besarle de esa manera!

-¡No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!-Se puso delante suyo confrontándola.

-¡No soy nadie?-Aquello le había dejado totalmente en shock, no se lo esperaba.

-¡Pues no, no soy yo la que no niega a todo el mundo mágico no estar enamorada de Ronald!

-Ni yo la que sale con Harry Potter!-Gritó más fuerte.

-Ni yo la que enviá y recibe cartitas de Viktor-dijo Ginny haciendo burla.

-Parece ser que esto se acaba aquí-Finalizó la castaña antes de salir disparada de allí

-¡Eso parece!-dijo sin saber muy bien lo que decía, en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió de toda aquella conversación...

**Fin del flashback:**

Una buena mañana se avecinaba, el sol brillaba como nunca y el canto de los pájaros se hacían presentes en todo el castillo. Pro algo iba mal..

-¿Cuándo piensan hablarse?-Preguntó el pelinegro harto de aquella situación.

-Parece ser que no hay nada de lo que hablar-Fue lo único que recibió como respuesta de parte de la pelirroja.

-No, no lo hay-Aclaró la castaña antes de salir del Gran Comedor.

-Tienen que hablar-Dijo Ron con la boca llena.

-No-Fue precisa, después imitó el gesto de la castaña ,yéndose.

-No hay quien las entienda..

-Las chicas vuelven a llegar tarde. ¡Hermione nunca llegaba tarde!-dijo Harry mirando el reloj de la clase de pociones.

-Snape les castigara-dijo Ron-mira que Snape avisó de que estuviésemos todos los de sexto y quinto porque era una clase importante. Después dicen que yo soy un desastre.

La clase comenzó y ninguna de las dos aparecía por ningún sitio. De repente la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista una Ginny agitada seguida por Hermione.

-¡Weasley y Granger castigadas después de clase.-dijo el profesor, después continuo con la clase.

-¿Como?

-Castigadas toda la semana, ¿algo mas que añadir Weasley?-Ni siquiera se dedicó a mirarle.

-No-dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de su novio.

-Weasley, Granger vayan a cambiarse, pónganse ropa cómoda-dijo Snape después de que todos los demás alumnos salieran de la clase.

Las chicas se fueron a cambiar, en unos minutos volvieron donde el profesor las esperaba. Las dos y Snape se dirigieron al patio situado detrás del castillo , donde ningún alumno de Hogwarts solía ir. Entraron en un tipo de invernadero enorme, donde habían todo tipos de plantas y arboles.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Granger, creo que sabe perfectamente lo que son aquellas plantas-Señaló unas plantas que se encontraban al fondo en una pequeña mesa.

-Son plantas carnívoras capaces de comerse a una persona en segundos.-Hermione tragó saliva al escuchar las palabras del profesor.

Snape se acercó a las plantas.

-Ahora mismo estas plantas son inofensivas, pero eso no durara mucho. Tenéis que echar estas pociones para que sigan siendo inofensivas -Dirigió su mirada a las dos chicas que le miraban asustada- tengancuidado.

-Lo tendremos.

Snape salió del invernadero para dirigirse al interior del castillo.

-Coge esto -Hermione le dio una poción a Ginny -se la tienes que echar lentamente, porque si no la planta la escupe.

-Vale.-La castaña echó la poción a una planta.

-Si la planta no se mueve no pasara nada, es decir no escupirá la poción ni te morderá-dijo Hermione.

-Vale-Parecía ser que aquella era la única palabra que era capaz de pronunciar. Ginny echo lentamente la poción

-Parece ser que...-dijo Hermione aunque fue interrumpida,ya que la planta había escupido la poción haciendo que las dos se mancharan.

-Perdón ha sido mi culpa.

-No, da igual, me podría haber pasado a mi-Contestó la castaña con un trapo en la mano-esto no sale-dijo intentando limpiarse.

La pelirroja no hizo caso a Hermione y empezó a subirse la camiseta con el fin de quitársela.

La castaña se mordió el labio en cuanto se fijo en que Ginny tenia un tatuaje de una mariposa negra que rozaba sutilmente el pantalón de esta (estaba situado debajo del ombligo en la parte derecha). Hermione entreabrió la boca al observar el cuerpo de la pelirroja..

Ginny cuando acabo de quitarse la camiseta vio la cara de la otra chica y se quedo observándola. Entonces la castaña se dio cuenta y reaccionó por fin.

-Mejor me voy a cambiar..-dijo Hermione. La pelirroja le siguió hasta que la castaña no pudo andar mas y no tubo mas remedio que quitarse la camiseta delante suyo, cosa que divirtió bastante a Ginny.

La pelirroja la miraba fijamente sin algún tipo de expresión, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo por besarle. Hermione se puso colorada a respuesta ante su mirada.

-¿No hemos traído ropa de recambio ,verdad?

-No-dijo una Ginny muy seria. Así que las dos se quedaron allí con solo un sujetador que les cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Las horas pasaron y las chicas aun seguían en el invernadero solo que ahora cada una estaba en una esquina diferente para que no hubiese más acercamientos de los debidos.

La pelirroja fue a buscar otra poción situada en una estantería que estaba en frente de Hermione. Al acercarse a la castaña,por la espalda, sin darse cuenta apoyó una mano en la cintura de Hermione y se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar la poción

Empezó a respirar en su cuello, era capaz de sentir como el corazón de la castaña se agitaba mas con cada segundo que pasaba. Apoyo su cara en el cuello de la castaña y entreabrió la boca haciendo que esta se estremeciera y soltara un gran suspiro que hizo que Ginny se diese cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, acto seguido se separó de Hermione y dio media vuelta.

Ya habían finalizado el trabajo con todas las plantas que el profesor anteriormente les había indicado.

-Vámonos ya de aquí-dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta.

-Si ,ya es hora-dijo Hermione, esta empezó a temblar por el aire frio de la tarde y la poca ropa que le cubría.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos las chaquetas, no quiero llamar tanto la atención al entrar al castillo-Dijo la pelirroja con tono divertido. Así lo hicieron, recogieron los abrigo que antes habían depositado en una mesa que estaba justo al lado de la entrada.

Las hojas caían de los arboles depositándose en el suelo, dejando ver claramente como comenzaba un frío otoño en el viejo castillo..

-¿Porque una mariposa?

-Porque la mariposa es la representación de la libertas ,por lo menos para mí, al igual que espero serlo algún día-Contestó la pelirroja.

-Espero que puedas serlo..-susurró.

-No todo depende de mi Hermione Granger...

Entonces Hermione observó detalladamente el pelo de Ginny, como con se reflejaba con la luz del sol, y con alivio y seguridad miró aquel maravilloso atardecer.


End file.
